primeval_the_rebootfandomcom-20200213-history
The Great Intelligence (NW Episode 5.2)
The Great Intelligence is the second episode of the fifth season of Primeval:New World. Synopsis Vancouver's literal heritage historic museum comes under attack from a pack of highly intelligent Troodons and the team come to realise that an artifice from the Stone Age has connections to the creatures. But they race against time as they discover through the anomaly the dinosaurs are about to become extinct. Plot In the museum a host is telling people about the green grinding machine that has had historic value since the Stone Age and the machine then plays a music box song then a tourist needs to go to the toilet and as he leaves he sees the anomaly and is pulled through by a Troodon and then more come through attacking tourists and the museum's staff. At Cross Photonics, Mac explains to Markus and Louise the rules of being part of the team and before Mac can continue the detector goes of alerting the team to the anomaly and just as Toby gets her equipment ready to leave Mac tells her to stay, disappointing her. The team later arrive trying to get through crowds of terrified people who run for their lives then as soon as the team get into the museum a Troodon attacks them but runs of when it hears the sound of the green Stone Age machine, which interests Mac who asks Toby to look at it's history. Meanwhile Howard takes Markus and Louise to the anomaly and takes a reading then a Troodon attacks them from behind pushing him through and begins to attack him in the Cretaceous but before it can do any real damage it is killed by Markus who uses his EMD, then Howard notices the sky and sees small meteors coming through the earth' atmosphere and realises it is 65 million years ago, then they hear a loud bang a realises the meteor has hit the Gulf of Mexico. Meanwhile at Cross Photonics Toby checks the machine and finds out it is around the time of the Stone Age but is confused as to why a artefact like that would make sound. At the museum, Mac and Sam locate the pack of four Troodons and Sam sees a device attached to one of the creatures leg and Mac tranquillises it and they investigate to discover a device that can control the creature, Mac then tells Sam they will figure it out later and must get the remaining Troodons first so restrain the one they have captured and go in pursuit. Then he gets a call from Toby who tells them of what she had found, this confuses Mac who tells Toby to meet them at the museum. Meanwhile Howard and Markus run through the anomaly and orders Louise to lock it and tells her what they have discovered and Howard heads of to tells Mac that they can not put the Troodons back through the anomaly. He runs down a corridor and trips over a head body and discovers the body of a woman killed by the Troodons and is attacked by two of them but they are shot dead by Mac and Sam, leaving only a baby which is killed by Mac, Howard then reveals what happened to him through the anomaly and Mac agrees with him the pack can't go back through. Later Toby arrives and examines the Troodon with the device attached to it and discovers something shocking, she tells the team the Troodon is not from the Cretaceous. Howard begins to dismiss this claiming it is probably it is a species not known to man but Toby tells them the brain has similarities to humans and even has elements of human DNA in it and tells them the pack must have been created in the presents and the machine is a brain machine that is capable of calming the creatures down, but Sam points out this does not explain how the Troodons came through the anomaly it they were creatures from the present day but Toby points out they must have been genetic failures. Then a group of Project Magnet soldiers arrive and Mac orders the green machine to be taken away and contained but before they can take it out through the doors Toby examines it and discovers it was dumped in the Stone Age era through an anomaly and has somehow managed to keep itself going all this time. Mac then says the Wise Woman must have been responsible for this and mentions the time when she took a Charcaradontasaurus and Project Magnet were never able to trace it and asks Toby if she is cloning dinosaurs but Toby is not to sure. Later as everybody heads home for the day, Louise speaks to Markus in private and mentions the Wise Woman is a threat to their plans but Markus says they will deal with the Wise Woman later as they must deal with the team first. Characters *Mac Rendall *Toby Nance *Samantha Sedaris *Howard Kanan *Louise Rederson *Markus Fletcher Creatures *Troodon *Coryosaurus (Cameo) Setting *Cross Photonics *Vancouver Literal heritage museum *Cretaceous Land field Trivia *The Coryosaurus on the episodes poster indicates it was originally going to have a larger role in the story but this was later changed. *To tie in with the Primeval novel Extinction Event. Howard and Markus were originally going to see Nick Cutter and his team near a crater but this was changed because of copy right issues. Gallery Ashfield.jpg|The Troodon about to attack Howard with a Coryosaurus watching S5p2.jpg|The poster for the episode Mac&Tr.jpg|Mac watches the Troodons Category:Primeval: The Reboot Category:Primeval: New World Category:New World, Series 5 Episodes